U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,395 issued Feb. 2, 1960 for High Speed Article Separator discloses a pair of complementary oppositely threaded screws for separating a single row of articles into two rows. This prior patent does not disclose an arrangement for transversely aligning the two rows of articles after they are formed from the single row.